Seeing Her Wet
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Alex really enjoys seeing Olivia soaked from sitting in the rain. f/f warnings


Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or its characters. I just use them for my own twisted pleasure.

Note: this idea came to me the other day when it was thunderstorming and I decided to go out and stand in it. I'll tell ya; if you ever find yourself in need of ideas or to clear writer's block, standing in the rain/a thunderstorm works wonders. I instantly wanted to write a story that involved rain and Olivia and Alex getting wet and, though I had a lot of very dirty ideas, I went with this one because it had a story as well as sexy wetness lol. Warning: f/f lovin' in the chapter; if you're too young or don't like it, run away and never return. Spoilers for season 3's episode "Wrath".

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Alex sighed as she sat on the bench in the middle of the park and waited for Olivia to speak. They'd had a rough few days due to the latest case. Olivia had been chosen as a target by a man who she had wrongly put in prison. Eric Plummer had killed people who had been Olivia's cases, just to cause her pain and because he believed they needed to be saved from the horrible existence Olivia had left them in. Alex knew it had all gotten to the detective and rightfully so. Alex would be scared to death and horrified if that had happened to her. Alex also knew that she had screwed up when she had asked Olivia whether she was drunk or not that day in her office. It was a valid question, but Alex still shouldn't have asked it. She knew Olivia wouldn't have even been in her office demanding he'd been stalking her if she wasn't sure. And it was that doubt that Olivia thought Alex had in her that caused a bit of a rift between them. Alex felt incredibly awful about what she'd said, how she'd handled it. Olivia had deserved better than that, especially from her girlfriend. She'd called multiple times after that, trying to apologize, but Olivia had ignored her calls. She wanted to go to the precinct or Olivia's place to see her and beg for forgiveness. But her job prevented that. Plus, she wanted to get Olivia some space to cool off. It was only after Plummer was dead and the case was done, when Elliot had called her, informing her that Olivia was locked in her apartment, in the dark, crying alone, and he was worried about her that Alex said she'd go over. Olivia was madder at Elliot than she was at Alex at that moment, so he agreed it would be the best idea. When she got there however, her girlfriend wasn't there. In a panic, she called Elliot, who discreetly was able to trace her phone. Luckily, she'd taken it with her. When she saw the detective sitting alone in the rain, her heart squeezed painfully with guilt and concern. Now here she was, just as soaked and cold as her hurting girlfriend, waiting for Liv to say something, trying to think of what to say if she didn't.

Finally, Alex couldn't take the silence any longer. "Look, Liv," she started slowly, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have asked you if you were drunk. I know you weren't. I knew it then but I still asked. It's my job to inquire about things like that, but it was insensitive and cold to pose it to you. I've never doubted you and never will. I'm sorry."

After a few moments, Olivia finally sighed, "I know Al. I'm sorry too, for getting so offended. Maybe I was a little sensitive because I felt like everyone doubted me." She turned sad, wet eyes to look at Alex, "I'm a good cop right?"

Alex instantly slid closer and draped an arm over Liv's shoulders, "Oh honey. Of course you are. You're one of the best, if not THE best. You're strong and smart. I've never seen anyone so compassionate, so honorable, so loving. You're fantastic Liv. No one doubts you; they were just worried about you, about what he might do if he got his hands on you, how everything was affecting you. Especially Elliot. That's why he did what he did."

"I know El cares. I just hate that he went behind my back like that. I told him I didn't need protection."

"Olivia, I pushed him to do that," Alex confessed.

Anger flashed through Olivia's eyes, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because we were worried!" she defended, "He called me and told me you turned it down. He said he had half a mind to request it anyway but knew you wouldn't like it. I convinced him to do it. He said he'd take the heat because he didn't want you to be any more furious at me, plus it didn't take much for him to agree. You're his best friend Olivia; he might not admit it but he needs you, and so do I."

Olivia looked away and fell silent once again. She blinked the raindrops from her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around her best friend and her girlfriend betraying her. She wanted to just stay mad at both of them. Both had ignored her wishes and done what they wanted. But she also knew that what Alex was saying was true. If he had decided to go after her instead of using others to get in her head, it might've helped to have had backup. If he had attacked and killed her, she knew Alex and Elliot would be devastated. So would Munch, Cragen, and Fin. Despite her own disregard for her life, her coworkers/friends/family cared for her very much. They didn't deserve to go through the pain of burying her simply because she was too stubborn. One day, they might have to, but not anytime soon if Liv had any say about it. She sighed and let her head fall back, closing her eyes against the rain, "You're right. You and Elliot were just doing what you thought you had to to protect me. Though I still don't think I needed it, I'm not mad anymore." She looked back into Alex's gorgeous blue eyes, "Can you guys forgive me for being such a jerk?"

Alex smiled, "Well I know Elliot already has. As for me? I've decided that you'll have to buy your forgiveness, detective."

At the mischievous twinkle in those blue depths, Liv smiled and chuckled, "Oh yah counselor? What will it cost me?"

Alex stood up and held her hand out for Olivia. When the brunette took it, the blonde pulled her up. Then blue eyes suggestively skimmed up and down the detective's soaked body, making Olivia shiver- and not from the cold. Alex slowly took in the state of her girlfriend. Her short hair was dripping; the wife-beater and paper-thin zip-up sweatshirt were soaked and sticking to her body, perfectly highlighting her curvy hips, well-muscled upper-arms, those perfect abs on her stomach, and the swell of her bra-less breasts; she wore tight yoga-pants that were made tighter by their wetness, showing off her well-muscled calves and gorgeous thighs. When blue eyes returned to brown, they were full of passionate hunger. "You're looking incredibly sexy all wet like that," Alex observed huskily. "Just looking at you is making me wet- and not because of the rain. I wish I could just throw you down on the ground and take you right here." Olivia moaned. "But I'm too proper for such a degree of public indecency so I'll just have to wait until we get back to your place. But first," Alex glided forward until their bodies were just centimeters apart, making Olivia's breath quicken and pupils dilate, "I demand a kiss."

Olivia immediately gripped Alex's hair as she gasped. Alex's hands slid around her hips, pulling their drenched bodies together. Despite the cold, a heat surged through and was shared between their bodies. Brown eyes looked into blue as Olivia hesitated and searched for permission; she wanted to be absolutely sure Alex was okay with this much PDA. When Alex's tongue slid between her lips and her eyes flicked down to look at the detective's lips, Olivia took that as the consent she was seeking and wasted no more time. She pressed her lips to Alex's in a gentle, loving kiss that made Alex's knees turn to jell-o. She expected Liv to completely devour her lips in a heated kiss, one that would demand all Alex had be surrendered to her. Alex had no problem with those kisses. Just the opposite; they never failed to make her wet and quivering with desire. This kiss however had more than passion and hunger; it was also filled with a desire, a need, a love that Alex had never felt before. Olivia had not yet been able to put voice to the words, but she loved Alex with all her heart, all her soul. She had hoped Alex would understand her silent message, that she forgave Alex for her perceived betrayal, that she was beyond grateful that Alex forgave her in return, and that she had never loved her more than she did right at that moment for protecting her and for loving her back. She knew Alex had received that message when she whimpered and grabbed on to Olivia tighter to keep herself from falling.

When they both felt their lungs scream for air, they pulled away, resting their foreheads on one another's to pant. Blue and brown eyes wordlessly communicated their love and need for one another. Both women were oblivious to the rain pouring down on them, only seeing the other. Finally, drops started to drip into their eyes, making them blink back into the present. Olivia pulled away, sliding her hand down Alex's arm until she could entwine their fingers. "Let's get out of this rain and into my bed," she smirked.

Alex laughed and nodded in agreement, following Olivia as she walked to her building and inside. As soon as they were at Olivia's door, Alex was on Olivia once again, latching her lips to Olivia's neck as Olivia fumbled with her keys. Finally, she unlocked it and pulled Alex through. She kicked the door closed and immediately pressed Alex against it. This time, she let her hunger show as she feasted from Alex's lips and wrestled with her tongue. Alex's hands slid up and down Olivia's wet body, memorizing the places that caused the brunette to shiver or moan or gasp. She glided her hands under the soaked shirts and up to squeeze her breasts. Olivia moaned and arched into the touch, her nipples instantly hardening against Alex's palms. As Alex massaged them, Olivia ripped her lips from Alex's to gasp, "Take it off!"

Alex quickly pulled the offending shirts over her head and tossed them away before leaning down to wrap her lips around the pointed nipple of Liv's right breast. She suckled it gently and flicked it with her tongue as her right hand kneaded the other breast.

When she gently bit down on it, Liv gasped, "Fuck! Alex!" as she grabbed the back of Alex's head with one hand.

Alex hummed with pleasure at having this reaction on her girlfriend and released the nipple with a pop before moving to the other one. Olivia was quickly melting into Alex's touch, content to let Alex's touch mold her into whatever state she wanted. Deciding she needed skin-to-skin contact, Alex used her body to turn them around, forcing Liv's back against the door. Liv moaned at the rare show of Alex's strength. Alex bit down on her nipple one last time before pulling away. Quickly, she ripped off her own shirt and pressed their naked torsos together. Both gasped at the graze of nipples against nipples. Liv's arms wrapped around Alex's back, pulling them as close as she could. Alex kissed up her neck, across her jaw, until she reached Liv's lips. She hummed as she felt Olivia's hands glide down her still-dripping back and under the fabric of her pants to squeeze her ass. She sucked the detective's bottom lip into her mouth, gently gripping it with her teeth to pull it. Olivia moaned until Alex's released it. Then she gasped, "Bed. Now!"

In her excitement and need to be in her girlfriend's bed, Alex took off running. Olivia chuckled and followed more slowly. When she walked through the door, she saw a completely naked Alex standing by her bed, waiting for her. Her long, wet hair fell over her shoulders and partially covered her breasts. A few remaining strings of water still slid down her body, sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom, making Alex look like a beautiful angel. Olivia quickly shed the rest of her clothing before slowly strutting over to Alex, who was watching her intently. Olivia's hands moved to Alex's hair as Alex's hugged her waist. As Olivia moved the blonde locks off Alex's face, she sighed, "You are so beautiful Alex. And all mine."

Alex blushed and smiled shyly, "So are you Liv. And yes, I'm yours."

Olivia leaned forward but stopped just a hair's breadth before Alex's lips. "And I'm yours," she whispered, looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex's heart swelled in her chest. She gasped, "You are?"

Olivia nodded, "I am. For however long you'll have me."

"Forever," Alex instantly declared, "I'll have you forever."

"Yes!" Olivia gasped, "Take me Alex. Make me yours."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. She quickly took Olivia's lips with her own, pulling her as close as she could. After a few moments, she pushed Olivia down on to the bed with her body. They faced each other, lying on their sides. Slowly, Alex dragged her finger nails down Olivia's body, making her shiver as goosebumps formed on her skin. She ran over the outside of Liv's breast, down her ribs, over her hips, down her thigh, stopping at her knee. Then she gently pushed at the leg, silently telling Liv to spread her legs. Olivia folded her leg and gave Alex as much room as she wanted. For a moment, Alex paused for effect. When she finally cupped Olivia's soaked, throbbing core, Liv gasped and ripped her lips from Alex's. Alex quickly latched her mouth onto Liv's breast, being sure to leave a mark there, before she moved up to the bottom of her throat. As she sucked and bit there, she glided a finger through Liv's folds. Liv moaned when Alex's finger ghosted over her clit. "More Alex!" she gasped, "I need more!"

Wanting to hear Olivia beg, instead of giving Olivia what she wanted, Alex only gently swirled around her girlfriend's needy clit. Liv needed more so bad, her hips started thrusting. But Alex wasn't having it, and she would move her hand away. Olivia whimpered and moved her hips more forcefully but to no avail. "Alex! Please!"

"Please what?" Alex teased against Liv's neck as she pressed down on the other woman's clit for a second.

Liv gasped, her nails digging into Alex's skin, "I- I need…"

Alex licked up and started sucking on the side of Liv's neck. "You need what Liv? What do you need?" she whispered against her skin.

"I need you inside me! I need you to make me come!" Liv gasped.

"It would be my pleasure," Alex said as she pressed two fingers inside Olivia's opening.

"Oh yeeeesss!" Olivia moaned, her back arching.

As Alex slowly began pumping her fingers, she moved to whispered in Olivia's ear, "I love how you feel around my fingers. So hot, so wet, so soft."

Olivia moaned, burying her face in the crook of Alex's neck, "Faster Al. Please."

Alex smiled and complied with Liv's request. "Yes Liv," she demanded, "Beg for me!"

"Oh god! Fuck! Alex! Alex, please! So close!" Olivia's whole body was shaking. She had never delighted in being the submissive one before, but right at the moment Alex was turning her on so much. Alex could feel the uncontrollable jerks of Liv's hips, the quivers in the muscles that encompassed her fingers. She knew Olivia was close. Moving fluidly, she pushed Olivia on to her back and, without removing her fingers from inside Olivia, moved to straddle Liv's legs. Liv watched hungrily as Alex moved towards her center at an agonizingly slow pace. "Please Alex!" she begged.

Alex quickly forced her tongue against Olivia's clit. "Yeeess!" Olivia groaned, throwing her head back, knowing if she continued to watch, this would be over too soon. Alex didn't mind; she was content to watch Olivia's body twitch as she swirled her tongue around the hardened nub. "Alex!" Olivia chanted over and over, unable to say anything else through the fog in her brain. When she felt Alex rapidly curl her fingers to press on her g-spot and suck hard on her clit, Olivia surrendered to her orgasm, arching off the bed, tightly gripping Alex's hair, and shouting, "ALEEEEXX!"

Alex delighted in watching the pleasure take over Olivia, drawling out her girlfriend's orgasm as long as possible by continuing to slowly curl her fingers and massage her clit. As Olivia kept shuddering though, a second, unexpected, less-powerful orgasm swelled through Olivia, making her whimper wordlessly as she spasmed against Alex. Alex stopped her movements all together and allowed Olivia's body to recover on its own. She moved to lay next to Olivia, who immediately pulled Alex close- to hold the blonde as she came down from her high. Alex hugged her with her free arm, rubbing her back soothingly. When Olivia's muscles finally relaxed, Alex gently removed her fingers and held Olivia with both arms. She listened, pleased with herself, as Liv panted heavily for a few minutes. Finally, Liv gasped, "Holy fuck Alex! How the hell did you do that?"

Alex smiled, "I guess I just have that effect on you."

"I'll say. I don't think I can move!"

Alex laughed and kissed Olivia soundly. When she pulled back, she said, "Guess you'll just have to watch then." With that, she moved to her knees by Olivia's side and began touching herself. She was unbelievably wet from pleasuring Olivia. It was always a wonder that she could get so aroused just by watching Liv, but this time she had had the added arousal from seeing Liv wet from the rain. She hummed as she immediately swirled her fingers around her throbbing opening and clit. Liv watched hungrily, torn between wanting to be the one touching Alex and wanting to continue to watch the show. Alex moved her other hand to her opening and pressed two fingers inside herself. She set a fast pace as she was already so close. She panted as her hips began to thrust against her hands, her wetness spreading down to her palms.

Liv reached out with both hands and grabbed Alex's hips. "Look at me Alex," Olivia growled.

Alex's blue eyes connected with Olivia's brown. She curled her fingers and rapidly circled her fingers around her clit, pressing down slightly, and, with the hunger in Olivia's brown eyes silently begging her to, Alex gasped, "Olivia!" and flew over the edge. Her juices flowed between her fingers and dripped down her legs. Olivia's eyes moved to watch for a second, before she caught the trickles with her hands. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, humming at the taste. Alex removed her fingers from her body before collapsing next to Olivia, who caught her and pulled her close. Alex rested her head on Liv's chest, closing her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend's heartbeat and returned to normal. Olivia kissed the top of the blonde head and pulled a blanket over them. They were no longer wet from the rain but were instead covered in a layer of sweat.

"I think when we can stand, we should shower," Liv noted, suddenly feeling a little dirty from the dry rainwater, sweat, and juices.

Alex could only nod and grunt her agreement. After a few minutes, Alex finally pushed herself up and looked at Olivia with a smirk, "I can't wait to see you all wet again."

Olivia shivered at the double meaning of Alex's huskily-said statement, and shot off the bed racing for the shower. This time, Alex watched with a laugh at Liv's eagerness. It was true; she couldn't wait to see Liv soaked again, her hair dripping, the rivulets of water running down her skin. Alex shivered. She was definitely going to have to make sure that happened as much as possible for the foreseeable future. Her fantasies were interrupted.

"Coming?" Liv asked as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

Alex smiled widely as she followed her love, "Not yet. But I will be."


End file.
